


of anesthesia

by Nyquill



Series: SHOTS [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Comfort/Angst, Dentistry, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyquill/pseuds/Nyquill
Summary: Going to the dentist sucks.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: SHOTS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631215
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	of anesthesia

One of the the things he had been dreading the most for his post-thaw care was going to the dentist. Steve gave his bouncing knee a squeeze as they waited. Bucky wondered if he had tagged along not only for moral support, but also to keep him from fleeing.

Again.

* * *

His breath hitched as the chair was adjusted to tilt him back with a metallic _click_. He swallowed as he looked up, brow knitting. One of the ceiling tiles had been painted blue with white fluffy clouds, to mimic the sky. A well-meaning tech had done the same thing in the Red Room. 

The dentist was speaking, but it sounded like it was coming through muffled static. His jaw fell slack for the syringe, toes curling in his boots at the beesting in the roof of his mouth. 

_He shifted as he listened to the machine warm up, eyes darting before returning to those clouds as he tried to ignore that awful hum.Then h_ _e felt a heat on his temples, the taste of copper and something else familiar that he just couldn't place. A warm light glowed on the edges of his vision_.

He closed his eyes, trying to make a mental list what was different between now and the blender. His hands gripped the armrests. There was no weight from straps or cuffs on his wrists. The gloved hands were gentler, his pain and permission were asked about. 

His eyes popped back open as something made a loud, shrill spinning noise. _The copper taste had pooled to bile in the back of his throat. His vision blurred and went double for a moment before focusing on a familiar logo on one of the arms of the damn machine._ He felt pressure against one of his teeth. He looked from the clouds to the monitor that had a section of one of his X-rays on it. That image wavered and warped into old propaganda.

 _There was a grinding whine and hiss, it was almost over. His heart was pounding an anxious cadence and he felt cold with sweat. He felt numb. Blank. Like whoever had been using this body before had climbed out and---_ "Buck, you alright? Buck---"

The soft concern began to override the memory and his metal hand gripped Steve's.


End file.
